A Ride to Remember
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: Sumakay ako ng jeep. Isang boring na byahe na naman pauwi. Okay lang, matutulog lang naman ako. Matutulog lang ako di ba? Bakit hindi ako natutulog ngayon? Teka nga, bakit ako nakatingin sa katabi ko? R&R


**A Ride to Remember**

By: **Eclipse Du Coeur**

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Set in the Phlippines

Oneshot

* * *

><p><strong>Babala<strong>: Ang istoryang inyong mababasa ay hango lamang sa kathang isip ng may akda. Binase ang ibang senaryo sa kantang Jeepney ni Yeng Constantino. Ang mga karakter na ginamit ay hindi pag-aari ng may-akda. Sa panaginip siguro, sa kanya. Asa pa siya.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>:

Sumakay ako ng jeep. Isang boring na byahe na naman pauwi. Okay lang, matutulog lang naman ako. Matutulog lang ako di ba? Bakit hindi ako natutulog ngayon? Teka nga, bakit ako nakatingin sa katabi ko?

**Para sa mga marunong magtagalog, nangangarap matuto, barok magtagalog at hindi talaga marunong.**

* * *

><p>"Ui Tomoyo, babye na ah. Dami kong gagawin sa bahay eh, sige ingat!" paalam ko habang kumakaway sa aking matalik na kaibigan. Hay! Eto na naman tayo. Dumaan na naman ang isang buong araw. Ewan ko ba, para kasing napaka-boring nitong buhay ko. Walang thrill. In short, boring talaga.<p>

"Bye, Sakura!"

Tumawid ako sa kabilang kalsada para makasakay sa jeep pauwi. Dumagdag pa ang isang ito sa boring kong buhay. Kasi naman pag-upo mo pa lang, nakakaantok na. Pwera na lang kung may mga sobrang bait na pasahero na pilit magpapaabot ng pamasahe nila. Okay lang naman yun eh kaso imbis na magpasalamat, nakasimangot pa na parang alila ka. Hello? Kung may sarili lang sana akong kotse.

Buti't hindi puno ang jeep. Pwede akong humilata. Haha, joke lang. Paborito kong umupo sa gitna. Well, napakaraming dahilan. Hindi ka masyadong magiging helper ng mga magpapaabot ng bayad kasi pwede kang magsleeping-beauty. Pwede ka ring magbasa kasi hindi maalog. Nalaman ko yan sa physics noh? Kaso lalabo mata mo pag nagbasa ka so matulog na lang talaga kasi hindi nga maalog. Kapag naman umuulan, hindi ka magaala-wetlook. Nakakatrauma kaya yung lahat ng sakay tuyo tapos ikaw parang bagong ligo. Marami pa sigurong dahilan kaso ito pa lang ang mga natuklasan ko.

Sakto ako sa gitna! Perfect! Haha, para akong timang ah. Atleast kailangan komportable ako sa kalahating oras na byahe ko. Naghihintay pa ang jeep ng mga sasakay. Madalang lang naman ang alam kong taga-lugar namin na nag-aaral sa skul ko. Mabibilang ko sa buhok este daliri pala. Kilala ko pa nga sila. Isa na doon ang walang kamatayan kong crush. Dayo lang siya pero sa maikling panahong nakadaupang palad ko siya, para akong ibong hindi mapakali sa kahahanap ng pugad. Syaoran Li. Isang intsik na hindi ko malaman kung tao o isang nilalang na galing sa Mt. Olympus.

Nakapangalumbaba ako ng biglang lumaki ang mga mata ko. 'Omg!' tili ng puso kong nagwawala na. Paano ba naman eh eto at sumakay sa jeep na kinauupuan ko si Syaoran! Dito! Sa jeep na ito! 'Okay, calm down Sakura. Everything would be fine. Anong fine? Kita mong parang magbabayad ka pa ng damage sa drayber at balak mo pang sirain ung sahig,' sigaw ko sa sarili ko.

Para akong yelo nang umupo siya sa tabi ko. Ang luwag ng jeep,bakit dito pa sa tabi ko? Sige, okay lang, huwag mong susubukang umalis. Mababatukan kita. Na-enjoy ko na eh. Sakto namang umandar na ang jeep. Huminga ako ng malalim. Binabawi ko na po ang sinabi kong boring ang pagsakay sa jeep. Kumakabog pa nga ang dibdib ko sa kaba. Pwede na akong pumunta ng heaven. Teka dito pa lang heaven na eh. Dito muna ako.

Napakaingay nung ibang estudyante sa bungad. Parang kanila ang jeep ah. Pero sige, go lang kayo, may sarili naman akong mundo dito eh. Basta ba walang pakialaman ah.

Nakakainggit yung magkasintahan sa harapan ko. Nakasandal pa iyong babae sa balikat nung lalaki. 'Close your eyes, Sakura. Hindi magandang tanawin yan. Baka magaya ka,' sabi ko sabay pikit. Pwede akong magkunwaring tulog tapos masasandal ako sa kanya. Okay yun kaso nakakahiya.

Napabuga ako ng hangin. Tiningnan ko ang ibang pasahero. Mukha namang gumagawa ng magaganda itong mga ito. Hindi ko kailangang masyadong maging alerto. Itong katabi ko na lang na ito ang dapat kong isipin. Sumimple ako ng tingin kay Syaoran. Parang ang lalim ng iniisip. Pero ang gwapo niya talaga. Ang gwapo niya talaga. Oo, cute siya. Cute talaga. Gets na?

Naninikip ang dibdib ko. Teka, inaatake ba ako? Naghyhyperventilate yata ako. Bigla siyang napatingin sa akin. Naramdaman ko agad na nag-init yung pisngi ko. Ngumiti siya sa akin. Kung kanina nasa langit ako, ngayon para akong nahulog sa langit at ibinalik ulit. Nakakahiyang nahuli niya akong nakatingin. Ngumiti na lang ako sabay baling ng lingon. Seryoso ang mukha ko pero nagtatatalon talaga ako sa tuwa. Pwede na talaga akong kunin ng nasa taas. Super pwede na.

"Paso, Paso!" sigaw ng drayber. Napakagat-labi ako nang may nagsisakayan. Napilitan akong umusod sa kaliwa ko. Huli na nang naisip ko na nasa kanan ko nga pala si Syaoran. Nakakahiya man pero dapat dumikit na lang ako. Naku naman, Sakura!

May umupong babae sa gitna namin. Ayoko man, napasimangot ang mukha ko. Sayang naman. "Pasuyo naman," narinig kong sabi ng katabi ni Syaoran. Napatingin ako. Inabot niya ang bayad at dahil nakabaling ako sa kanila, iniabot niya yung bayad sa akin. Nanginig yung kamay ko. Nahawakan niya ang kamay ko at nakatingin pa siya sa akin. Nanlalamig man, kinuha ko sa kanya sabay ngiti. Aba minsan lang iyon. Ang swerte ko naman. Bago ako bumaling sa kaliwa ko, nakita kong nakatitig siya sa akin. Imagination ko lang ba yun?

"Bayad daw po," sabay abot. Deretso na naman ang tingin ko pero sa gilid ng mata ko nararamdaman kong nakatingin pa rin siya sa akin. Naconscious tuloy ako. May pimple ba ako? Naku, baka yun yung dahilan kaya nakatitig siya. Hindi ko maiwasang makagat ang labi ko.

Nakita kong inangat niya yung kamay niya at kumapit sa hawakan sa taas. Sumandal naman ako. Mahahalata niya akong nanginginig eh. Okay na toh. Konti na lang matutunaw na ako.

Huwag kang hihinto, manong drayber. Parang awa mo na ah. Hindi na ako papara. Teka, hindi pa pala ako nagbabayad. Kinuha ko ang wallet ko. Eight pesos ang regular na pamasahe kaso wala akong barya kaya buong bente pesos ang ibabayad ko. Pwede kong hindi na kunin ang sukli. Hindi na ako papara, manong. Huwag ka lang hihinto. Kahit saan pa mapunta.

Iaabot ko na sana ang bayad ko nang may pumigil sa kamay ko. Napatingin ako sa may-ari. "Ililibre na kita. Sakura, right?" narinig kong tanong niya. Napatango na lang ako. Wala yatang balak magtrabaho ng bibig ko. "Sa-salamat," nangangatal kong sabi.

"Madalas kitang makita. Malapit ka lang samin di ba?" alok niya. "Oo, sa ikalawang kanto," hindi ko alam kung paano pero kusang gumagalaw ang bibig ko. May sarili yatang isip.

"Ahmm, gusto mo sabay tayo bukas? Alam mo naman, bago lang kaya naninibago pa 'ko. Okay lang ba?" tanong niya. Parang may pagsusumamo sa mga mata niya. Hindi ka makakatanggi sa mga matang iyon.

"Ah, oo naman. Okay lang yun," ano ba ang nagawa ko para mangyari sa akin ito? Napakabait ko siguro. Salamat po!

Magsasalita pa sana ako nang pumara siya. Napalunok ako. Nanlumo. Bumagsak ang mundo sa balikat ko. Katapusan na ng mundo ko.

"Salamat ah. Sunduin na lang kita bukas ng umaga tapos sabay na tayo," ngumiti ulit siya. Nabuo ulit ang mundo ko. Napakabilis lang. Napakabilis ko ring ngumiti sa kanya. Nakaplaster na ang ngiti sa mukha ko. May iniabot siyang maliit na papel sa akin.

Nang makababa siya, kumaway pa. Napakaway din tuloy ako. Binuksan ko ang papel. Abot tenga na ang ngiti ko. I-text ko daw siya.

Abot tenga na talaga. Promis!

* * *

><p>Pagpasensyahan na po. Review ka naman kung nabasa mo 'to at nakarating ka dito. Sabihin mo kung ano ang nasa loob mo kung pangit ba, pwede nang itapon sa basurahan, pambalot ng tinapa pantapal sa butas ng kaldero o pangpalipas oras. Kahit ano. Utang na loob ko sa iyo yun. Salamat!<p> 


End file.
